


Wretched and Divine

by Salty_Nixon_1975



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Steve Rogers, Demon Bucky Barnes, Developing Relationship, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Nixon_1975/pseuds/Salty_Nixon_1975
Summary: The world fell into chaos.Heaven and Hell were more hostile against each other than ever.God had enough and assigned every Demon to an Angel in hope they will grow kind enough to go back to heaven.But nothing was as it seemed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Exordium**

The world fell into chaos.

Demons were wandering on earth and slaughtered humans on every way they went.  
God sent some of his Angels to bring them back to their senses, but it ended with only one angel coming back, who reported that the demons were too strong.

There was a group of old and strong Demons, who called themselves Hydra. They had the idea to destroy the world as it was and create a new one, where Demons were in power.

They created an army of Demons. God sent another army of Angels to stop them.  
Unfortunately the Demons were powerful enough, to turn humans into their species.

Things were getting out of control.

God had enough. He decided to assign every Demon to an Angel.

His hope was that the Demons grow kind enough to go back to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

There was another attack.

Demons were taking over another city. Many humans were either dead or missing.  
The army God had sent, failed again.

Too many Demons had appeared.

So this time God decided to go against them prepared.  
He commissioned his angels to team up, prepare and slay the demons together.

Steven was one of the angels.

He was no soldier. He just observed, saved intel and knew everything that went on.

His line of family were healers and guards. As much as soldiers were needed in heaven, so were healers and guards. His mother had been a healer, taking care of the wounded angels, which came back after fights. His father had been a guardian angel. Watching the humans, protecting them, guiding them. And after his father had passed away, Steve had taken over the job.

Steve had a very good sense on what was right. He preferred to support the weak ones. He was a small, lean angel with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.  
Nobody ever noticed him.

That was that until God sent the message, that everyone was needed in this war. And Steve met a demon himself.

Steve was on earth and looked over some of the humans he had to protect. There was this old sweet lady, who loved cats. He loved watching her. She was kind and adorable. He often imagined what the world would be like, if everyone was like her.  
There was this homeless man, a veteran, who slept on the streets and Steve always made sure that he found a blanket for the winter and a shady spot during summer.  
And today he was watching a kid, who's parents were working all day, so the little boy had to walk home from school alone and was alone nearly all day.

Steve kept an eye on the enviroment around the kid. Angels on earth are hidden in some kind of manteling, so humans could not hear or see them. They could appear if they wanted, but Steve never did and it was against the law anyway.

The boy, Alex was his name, suddenly stopped in his tracks. Steve, who had checked the enviroment, put his attention back on him and there...there was a demon.

On the first sight, it was a normal human. A man dressed in black, a kind of uniform, slacked back hair. Nothing dangerous, you would think.

But Steve sensed an aura around that man, which made him tense. But there was no demonic mark or something.

The man grinned at Alex. "Hello little man, where are you headed?"  
Alex looked the man. "Home." He was a shy little boy.

Steve moved closer to them, just in time, because Alex started screaming and Steve saw the man grabbing him and trying to cover his mouth.

Steve never stepped into events going on on earth. Never! That was one of his fathers rules. "A guardian angel never actively steps into human events!!"

But Alex needed his help and Steve saw no other way. He pushed himself against the demon. That made him crash against a wall. Alex was able to slip free and ran away like hell.

"What the fuck?!", the demon gritted. When he stood up, Steve finally saw his demonic mark. The human skin was deformed like wax and a blood red skin appeared.

Well and that was it with Steves courage. He never fought before and against that demon he wouldnt stand a chance. But he hated bullies.

And Steve hated the danger the demons were putting the humans in.

"Angel", The demon hissed, but before he could attack, Steve went back to heaven.

And when God sent out his message to recruit soldiers, Steve was one of the first who signed up.

The group he got assigned to was called "Avengers".


End file.
